neo_quenyafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heru i Million
turëa - influencial (from turë - power) lingwiremnë - fishing (I got this from fish lingwë and snare rem-) '' What are ''i lúron and mai-mara?--Bellenion 15:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it should have been mai-melë, forgot to change it. i inga mai-melë ''is supposed to mean ''the most popular.' '''But I couldn't find a word for popular so I had to use ''well-loved ''instead, I hope it's OK.Last Waterbender 16:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Now I prefer ''yessëa 'primary' for the sense of 'major'. But Tolkien seems to have many other ways to express superlative, such as an-/ana-'', ''ar-/ari-''. (Check Thorsten's Parma Tyelpelassiva p.60 or Parma Eldalambion p.56-57). :*The attested word for 'loved' is ''melda, so it would rather be maimelda, amyamelda, or alamelda 'well-loved' (no hyphen). :So for the original sentence, I would say "I parm' anamelda na ep' ilya/ ar ilyan", or a greater degree of the popularity: "I parm' arimelda na ilyaron". (The examples regarding an-'' and ''ari-'' mentioned here are all attested in PE17:57).--Bellenion 17:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say I prefer the second sentence. Last Waterbender 17:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ''"i lúron" ''is "''of the occasions", there is no word for events. : Do you mean here that the book is based on the events which occured after "The Hobbit"? Iron gollum 22:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Last Waterbender 07:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) catië - background *As for the 'backgroud' used here, I would use cataquenta 'back-story'Bellenion 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) úcenima - invisible Ah yes, and I didn't know how to transcribe "Baggins", can anyone give a clue?Iron gollum 15:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How about replacing the g ''with ''c? There are cases when Sindarin words starting with g'' start with ''c in Quenya, like galad and cala, light. Though I don't think Baggins is Sindarin, and Baccins sure looks weird. Last Waterbender 16:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, what about Bacin? (ns is illegal, too) Iron gollum 17:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *We may think from its true Westron name "Labingi" in which labin refers to 'bag'.Bellenion 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :In which case we also should write Bilba instead of Bilbo. We can refer to Westron names of Tolkien's characters, but then we must make sure that we can keep it constant. Moreover, it would just mean escaping the problem instead of soving it, since there are names of real people which must be adapted to Quenya, but for which there is, of course, no Westron form. Iron gollum 09:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :*I don't see the reason why to translate the name of a character in Tolkien's works based on that in another of his languages is escaping the problem, especially when English language just doesn't appear in the internal history at all. Not mentioning to do so with names of real people, as I would never wanna try to adopt "Barack Obama" or "Google.com" to Quenya unless the person or the company ask me to do so. Bellenion 10:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so you think personal names should generally be left untranscribed, unlike toponims? Iron gollum 13:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::*I think the real people's or the company's names don't need to be adopted to Quenya, except for some like Tolkien's name who himself already translated his name into Quenya (and Arcastar is not the transcription of "Tolkien" at all).--Bellenion 14:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds reasonable to me. Iron gollum 14:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's just Bilbo Baggins ''then? Last Waterbender 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep. Iron gollum 08:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) '''oment- '(v.) to meet tulyando (n.) guide / leader varyando (n.) protector Which do you think is better? To link Sméagol to the article Gollum, or to link Gollum to the article Sméagol? Last Waterbender 16:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :"Gollum" is the more known name, so "Sméagol" should redirect to "Gollum". Iron gollum 22:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Last Waterbender 13:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : telwina (adv.) ''later '''cil-' (v.) ''to choose (from '''cilmë', choice) *'cilina', chosen levemma (n.) ''movie (from ''lev- ''"move" and ''emma ''"picture" --> "moving picture") '''camtanë' (n.) ''adaptation (from ''camta- "''adapt") I want to include a brief introduction here about the film adaptations of LOTR, but we all know there is more than one adaptation. Should we include all of them (that is Peter Jackson's as well as the animated ones)? Or should the animated ones be left for the main article? Last Waterbender 16:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) What about the radio adaptations? Last Waterbender 16:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Over time, all of them should be included. But at first, write only about Jackson's movie as the most significant one. Iron gollum 21:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : OK then. Last Waterbender 10:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) '''vór-' to continue (islotaed from vórëa, continuous) 'stám-' to help (isolated from stámo, helper) You can't have stámo ''isolated, from ''Rómestámo ''or whatever, because no Quenya word starts with st-, like you can´t isolate ''ndor ''from ''Valandor, ''because no Quenya word starts with nd-. Primitive *ndôrê became Quenya ''nórë, though nd- was preserved in compounds - Valinor ''of course was reformed later - and Primitive st- would yield Quenya s-. Seems you intended to say "Samwise, who comes to help and protect him". We already know Quenya relative pronouns ''i, ya, ye covering English that, which, who(m), why risk assuming man ''could be used such way? And I think it's better expressed with "Samwise, i tulë asien ar varien sé", with gerunds in dative to denote purpose. SUM EGO 01:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) All right :) Last Waterbender 07:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Overall format I changed the paragraphing a little bit, the previous format seemed not very clear in presentation. Last Waterbender 04:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Fine, looks better now. Iron gollum 07:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ents I'm not really sure how to transcribe this, so at the moment I just left it as is in the article. I'm thinking of ''Aldamavori 'Tree-shepherds', any counter ideas? Also, should we transcribe Treebeard? I know his Sindarin name is Fangorn, but to use this might confuse with the name of the forest itself. Last Waterbender 13:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Aldamavori sounds good. Fangorn would probably be Fangornë (fanga + ornë). And if the ent's name is the same as of his forest - then let it be so :) Iron gollum 09:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: OK :) So Fangornë (Treebeard, not the forest) should link to Fangornë? Treebeard seems the more well known name. Last Waterbender 12:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: But Treebeard is English. I think that we should create a disambiguation page Fangornë with the entries Fangornë (aldamavor) and Fangornë (taurë). Fangorn as a redirect page would be just fine. And if you bother about the ambiguois name "Fangorn", you can call the forest Taurë Fangorneo, for example. Iron gollum 12:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Great. So we'll just do something like what is done with the Heru i Million and Heru i Million (Levemma) pages? Last Waterbender 07:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Exactly. And consider using Template:Disambiguation and Template:This. Speaking of, I noticed that there is no documentation for them. I'll add it up soon. Iron gollum 12:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Mordor and Gondor I changed the names for Mordor and Gondor into Morinórë and Ondonórë respectively. And I'm thinking of a better translation for Orodruin, any suggestions? Or is Oron Amarto good enough? Last Waterbender 14:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : Since Orodruin was not an issue during the First Age, and Quenya hardly remained in the Middle-Earth to the end of the Third Age, there is no official translation for it. Oron Amarto appears best for me, it is also closest to the Sindarin Amon Amarth, so it is the most possible. Iron gollum 20:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, we'll keep it as is then. Last Waterbender 16:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Weathertop I'm thinking should we translate "Weathertop" into Quenya? We could derive it from the Sindarin Amon Sûl. How about something like Ambo Súrëo or Oro Súrëo? Last Waterbender 14:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : I think Ambo Súreo is good. I don't know a better translation. Iron gollum 14:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Then Ambo Súrëo it is. Don't you like Oro Súrëo? Last Waterbender 15:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I do, but Ambo Súreo is closer to the Sindarin toponym. Iron gollum 15:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :: All right, in a way I think so too. Last Waterbender 15:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I translated Amon Hen too. It now reads Ambo Hendo, though I'm not sure whether it should be Ambo Heno. Last Waterbender 17:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : The stem is 'hend-', so Ambo Hendo would be the correct one. Iron gollum 16:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Right, thanks! Last Waterbender 16:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Misty Mountains Should this be Oronti Hísivëa, Oronti Hísiti, Orontenna Hísivëa, Orontenna Hísiti, or something else? Last Waterbender 16:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, this was apparently a huge grammatical misunderstanding by me. It's already been decided that Oronti Hísiti is the official terminology, right? Last Waterbender 18:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC)